


A Place to Call Home

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Romance, Final Fantasy AU, M/M, Mages, Magic, No knowledge of Final Fantasy required, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a dime-a-dozen black mage from the village of Hasetsu, plagued with nightmares of the crown prince of Sankt Petersburg shroud in darkness. Out to warn him, Yuuri finds himself caught up in a kidnapping attempt on the prince by a band of thieves looking to score riches. When Viktor admits to wanting to have been kidnapped, the unlikely group find their fates intertwined in a way they never thought before.Abandoned/Incomplete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha wuuuut another WIP??? *shifty eyes* At least I have a proven record of finishing them...?? But come on. I was inspired. And this fandom is SCREAMING for more Fantasy AU's?!?!?! Like?!??!?!?! 
> 
> So yes, this fic is inspired by Final Fantasy IX and if you've played the game you'll recognize a lot of the scenes, but NO KNOWLEDGE OF FF IS REQUIRED for this fic. I do use the lore, but it is all explained, and of course you can always ask me if you are confused. 
> 
> Yuri is aged up in this fic. More like 18-ish. It is NOT for romantic reasons with Otabek. Their relationship is very 'low key' in this fic. It's simply for the purpose of making everything fit. 
> 
> This is my first fic that I feel has no 'shit' tags and might actually appeal to a broader audience. Weird. I don't know how to take that.....anyhoo...ENJOY.
> 
>  
> 
> [Yuuri's outfit design](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a13a8347e480cce11780ce3c9e48108f/tumblr_ox7zlrXL9O1r7jl39o1_500.jpg)  
> [Makkachin as a Moogle](http://68.media.tumblr.com/62ddc4418e5672988e852b6202987d8c/tumblr_ox9rta32In1r7jl39o1_500.jpg)

 

 

“Hey! Get out of my way!”

 

Yuuri had no time to react as he was hit from behind, body sent flying forward onto the brick walkway. His glasses and hat went flying and the skin on his cheek burned form where it had broken the fall. “Ow,” he winced, pushing up with a shake of his head. Great. Again. This had been the story of his life ever since he had left home on this journey. Every day was pick on Yuuri day.

 

For months Yuuri had worked hard and saved money to afford a ticket on an airship to travel to Sankt Petersburg. He knew he’d never make it if he tried to travel by foot or chocobo, even if it would have likely been less costly. So he’d saved and bought a ticket, but the entire three day journey had been spent hiding from a band of bullies that had singled Yuuri out from the get go.

 

“Hey,” a different voice shouted. “Get lost you rats! Go pick on the nobles! You okay?”

 

Reaching around for his glasses on the ground Yuuri slipped them back on his nose to see his hat being handed back to him by the second voice. Tentatively, he took it and then accepted the stranger’s dark hand hoisting him to his feet. “Um, yes, thank you.”

 

“You’re a black mage, right?” The stranger questioned, black eyes looking Yuuri up and down curiously. His clothes were less detailed and far more worn than many of the other street inhabitants. “You should cast a fire spell the next time those scoundrels try and mess with you. We rarely see your kind around here. Are you here for the play?”

 

Blinking in confusion Yuuri straightened out his hat back on his head. “Play? What play?”

 

The stranger laughed, his smile unusually bright for someone that likely had had it rough. “So that’s a no. What brings you to Petersburg, then?”

 

“I have to warn the prince.” The moment the words left his mouth Yuuri knew it sounded completely idiotic. Who was going to believe him anyway? They were just silly dreams. Dreams that had haunted Yuuri for almost a year now and had only served to fuel Takeshi and the other members of his village in their bullying of him.

 

The stranger’s reaction was more or less what Yuuri would have suspected. A perfectly arched brow and crossed arms. “The prince. As in Prince Viktor? Heir to the throne of Sankt Petersburg?”

 

Yuuri cringed, tapping his pointer fingers together as he refused to meet the stranger’s gaze beneath the large rim of his hat. “Um, that’s the one.”

 

“Is he in danger?” The stranger continued to pry, starting to circle Yuuri in his curiosity with eyes sizing him up.

 

“Well,” Yuuri nibbled at his bottom lip growing more anxious by the second. “I think so, but I don’t really know. Look, I know it sounds stupid, and you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. I just know I have to speak with him.”

 

“Hmm,” the stranger hummed, tapping his lip in thought. “Well, now I’m interested. The name’s Phichit. Phichit Chulanont at your service.”

 

Relief washed over Yuuri having half expecting this stranger to just mug him and leave. It had already happened to him once, though the kids had been caught and his belongings returned. It had been embarrassing. He was a mage that couldn’t even defend himself. “Yuuri Katsuki. Do you know how I might be able to get audience with the prince?”

 

Phichit stared at him for a long moment and then threw back his head and laughed. “You came all this way from Hasetsu and don’t even have a plan on how you’re going to speak to the prince?”

 

Yuuri’s gloved hands flew to his cheeks burning hot in embarrassment. He’d had a plan! That plan was to speak with the prince! “I thought he grants audience with the people!”

 

“The _king_ grants audience,” Phichit corrected through his laughs. “And only once a month. So if you wanna wait around two weeks and then see if the king will entertain whatever crazy story about his son being in danger, then go for it.”

 

“Oh no,” Yuuri whimpered, pulling on the rim of his hat bringing it down over his face to hide it. “Everything’s ruined!”

 

Phichit’s shoulders suddenly slumped and he looked at Yuuri with unusual pity. “Hey, no, it’s ok. It’s really important to you that you see him, isn’t it? Just what do you think’s going to happen to him?”

 

Yuuri peaked out just barely from beneath his hat. “I...I know it sounds stupid. I do. But I’ve been having this dreams every night where this terrible darkness comes to take over the planet and Prince Viktor is always there. The darkness swallows him up and all the light vanishes.” It was impossible to describe the feeling he got every time he woke up from the nightmare. There was an indescribable fear that latched itself deep within his heart. His family had insisted it was the stress of his schooling, but it wasn’t. _It wasn’t_. Whatever this darkness was, it was real. Yuuri was certain. “You think I’m crazy.”

 

“Didn’t say that,” Phichit quickly corrected. “I think it’s...curious. They do say that mages have a closer relationship to the planet than the rest of us. Besides, if something really did happen to the prince and you never said anything, I bet you’d feel really bad. Ok,” Phichit pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand with certainty. “I’m going to put out some feelers to my crew around the city. If there’s a time and place Prince Viktor will be outside of the castle, we’ll find out about it. You may only have a few minutes to see him, but we’ll make it happen.”

 

With a surprised gasp Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “R-really?! You’d do that?! But why? You don’t even know me.” How could this complete stranger just be so nice to him? Yuuri hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

 

Phichit slung an arm around Yuuri like they were life-long friends and grinned, “Like I said, I’m curious! Besides, what else does a street rat like me have to do around here besides steal from the nobles?”

 

“Ah-ha,” Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in Phichit’s arm, wiggling to get free, “P-please don’t get me in trouble! I don’t want to steal from anyone!”

 

“You’re no fun,” Phichit teased, releasing his hold on Yuuri. “We should definitely go to the play tonight, though! Everyone in the city is going to be there. No way we miss out.”

 

“H-how?” Yuuri asked. “There’s no way I could afford it.”  
  
Phichit winked knowingly. “Who said anything about paying? Come on, I know a way in!”

 

“W-wait!” Before Yuuri could protest, his hand was grabbed by Phichit and he was being dragged along the streets of Sankt Petersburg, wind flying around them and almost whipping his hat away along with it.

 

/*/

 

“You seem calm.”

 

Yuri scoffed, glancing up at his dark headed and usually brooding friend. Rocking back on a single leg of the chair he responded, “Of course I’m calm. Why wouldn’t I be calm? This is just another job.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, chin resting on the palm of his hand. “We’re kidnapping the crowned prince. That’s not just another job, Yura.”

 

“Stealing people, stealing things, it’s all the same,” Yuri argued. He’d been stealing long before he met Otabek, and the two of them together had pulled some pretty crazy jobs. The only difference here was that the target could potentially fight back and make it an issue. “I’m more worried about everyone else doing their job than me.”

 

“Don’t worry, Yuri, my girls are ready to seduce the audience,” a red-headed woman winked with a sway of her hips, coming up behind Otabek and wrapping her arms around him. “We’ll keep all the nobles and the king distracted while you run in and steal the prince from his tower!”

 

Yuri kicked at her beneath the table, teeth gritting together at her hands all over his partner. “Hands off, hag!”

 

Otabek kicked back, not in the mood for entertaining Yuri’s possessive attitude today.. “Mila, is there anything else we can do to help with preparations?”

 

“No, no,” Mila dismissed, retracting herself from Otabek though keeping a purposeful hand on his shoulder. “We are more than prepared, I promise. Do your part and we’ll do ours. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go start prettying up my face.”

 

“Ain’t no amount of makeup that could make that face pretty,” Yuri scowled behind the woman’s back. It earned him a rude gesture from Mila as she departed up the stairs.

 

A twitch of a knowing smile graced Otabek’s lips. “She only does it because you react to it.”

 

“Hmph,” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms angrily and letting the chair come down on all four legs with a loud bang. In truth, he wasn’t calm. He wasn’t calm at all. This was their biggest heist to date. If they could manage to pull this off, the gil they would get from the king for Viktor’s safe return would set them all up for life. Yuri could make sure his grandfather had the best of care. They could get a newer, better, airship. It was a tall order; one that required perfect execution by everyone involved - including Viktor.

 

A scratching sound filled the small room of the ship as Otabek pushed his chair back and stood. Without words, the man bent down and placed a reassuring kiss to the top of Yuri’s head and walked away. Yuri usually hated that sort of affection, especially where anyone could possibly see, but this time he let it happen. He needed it.

 

After sitting alone in silence and unbraiding and rebraiding his hair several times, Yuri finally let out the heavy sigh he’d been holding in and headed for his room to prepare.

 

This was it. The biggest moment of his life.

 

/*/

 

“You look miserable.”

 

Viktor clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes slouching further back into the chair overlooking the the entire outdoor theater of people. The play was going on beneath them on the deck of the ship docked in front of thousands of spectators. There were cheers and claps and tears galore from everyone but himself. “Oh, is it that obvious? Apologies, I thought I was hiding it better.”

 

The king frowned, his wrinkles even more defined with the displeased expression. “Vitya, this performance is in your honor. You should appreciate it better by looking better than a bored child.”

 

But he was a bored child. Well, he was bored. At 27, Viktor could hardly say he was a child, though Yakov constantly reminded him how much he acted like one. Yakov wasn’t his real father, Viktor knew, though no one had ever out right told him that. Not that it mattered. The king had been every bit his father even if it wasn’t by blood. It wasn’t Yakov that was the problem, truth be told, but his - well it was everything. Being a prince, for starters. It was boring. Too much responsibility. And limiting. Oh, how it was limiting. Viktor had never been outside the city. Not once. How was he supposed to rule lands he’d never even seen?

 

Sighing, Viktor tried to turn his attention back to the performance. The actors were quite good and the sword fights were impressively realistic. The audience was enthralled by the performance and on any other day Viktor might have enjoyed it. He rather liked the arts, especially dance. This might be his only chance, though. His only chance to run away while the entire kingdom’s eyes were elsewhere for just a moment. “Excuse me, I need to relieve myself.”

 

“Can’t it wait?” Yakov’s frown deepened.

 

“No,” Viktor responded simply, brushing past the king and towards the door that lead away from the balcony and back into the palace.

 

Georgi, the palace bard regarded him with a concerned look. “Your highness, is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“No, no,” Viktor dismissed him, “I’ll be just a moment.” Georgi meant well, but had a knack for sticking his nose in everyone’s business. The man knew all the palace gossip and would likely follow if Viktor didn’t nip that in the bud now. “Thank you for your concern.”

 

Bowing, Georgi opened the door. “Of course.”

 

Quickly, Viktor descended the spiral staircase and across to the double doors that separated him from his personal quarters. He’d need to move swiftly. Someone would come looking for him if he didn’t return within a few moments. Haphazardly he stripped out of his formal clothes and searched for something more travel friendly and less conspicuous. The last thing he needed was for his dress to scream royalty as he was trying to run away.

 

Throwing a white cloak over his shoulders his eye caught a glint of light around his neck. On a chain were two golden rings with an engraving of a snowflake. They were the only remaining memory of his real parents. The only hint at where he’d come from. It was then he realized how stupidly reckless and impulsive all of this was. He had no knowledge of the outside world and had no real objective. All he knew was that he had to get out of this place for his sanity’s sake. With a steadying breath he tucked the rings away safely beneath his cloak and lifted the hood over his head and long silver hair.

 

On nightstand next to his bed was a fluffy round ball. Giving the ball a playful tap Viktor spoke, “Makkachin, wake up! It’s time to go on an adventure!”

 

Two red wings unfurled from the brown fur and the ball uncoiled with a yawn, the moogle’s dangling pom-pom swaying in front of his sleepy face. “Kupo?”

 

“I’ll explain later, no time now,” Viktor explained holding out his arm. Makkachin sucked in a puff of air and bat her wings to float into the crook of her master’s arm. With his companion safely tucked away Viktor headed for the door.

 

Cracking it open just an inch he peaked out making sure there were no guards in the hall. Several moments passed with no movement and he decided the coast was clear. Pushing the door open the rest of the way he dashed out not wanting to waste anymore time. Just as he was about to round the corner to descend the stairs someone else came up forcing him to halt and causing Makkachin to let out a squeak of surprise. Quickly, Viktor pulled the hood further down on his face and hid Makkachin behind his back. He only caught a quick glimpse at the blonde man in front of him. “Excuse me,” he made a move to pass.

 

“Oi,” the man stopped Viktor before he could pass. “Don’t I know you?”

 

Viktor shrugged his shoulder back, forcing the man’s hand off of him as he flashed a fake smile. “Nope! Sorry!”

 

His hand returned, applying pressure to try and turn Viktor for a better look. “I’m pretty sure I do.”

 

His heart started to pound in his chest at the fear of being exposed. “No, I-,”

 

“Yuri, what’s going on?” Another person started up the stairs. Viktor was about to be cornered.

 

In a moment of panic, Viktor pushed the blonde man down and dashed right past the other, leaving Makkachin to fly behind him as he ran. “Sorry! Gotta run!” Crap! He had not expected to run into anyone so quickly!

 

“Beka! That was Prince Viktor!”

 

 _Shit!_ Who were they? Not guards with outfits like those. Palace workers? It didn’t matter. Viktor just needed to get away as quickly as possible before they caught up to him or worse - sounded the alarm. He could hear their footsteps behind him as he ran and his blue eyes darted for the first door he saw as he came to the bottom of the stairs. Another set of stairs. Of course. Without hesitation Viktor began his ascent of the tower, hoping that his pursuers would tire out and give up.   


Reaching the top of the tower Viktor threw open the door and quickly realized his mistake as the crisp cool air of outside hit him. This was a dead end. The crowd roared with applause as the play continued on below. The door opened up again behind him and his eye caught the flapping of one of the streamer flags. Swallowing, he decided. “Hold on tight, Makkachin!” The moogle clung to Viktor’s shoulder as he climbed up on the stone ledge and unhooked the streamer before turning around to look his pursuers in the eye.

 

Only the blonde had made it up the stairs, strands of his longe blonde hair pulled from the braid that travelled down his back as he huffed and puffed heavily. Piercing green eyes stared up at him and went wide when he realized that Viktor was seconds away from jumping.His own silver braid blew in the breeze and he smiled at the stranger with a heart-shape. “See you!”

 

Viktor was flying. His body soared through the air above the crowd, Makkachin hanging on for dear life on his shoulder. He heard his name being shouted from above and looked up to see Georgi almost falling over the edge of an opposite tower. Viktor laughed and laughed as he continued to swing closer to the theater ship and his freedom. That ship was his way out.

 

Just as he started to reach the end of rope’s reach he hovered over a cloth awning and let go, falling and bouncing on the fabric before sliding the remainder of the way down. With a harsh thud he came to a stop on the wooden boards of the ship, Makkachin face planting next to him. Picking up his companion he hurried to his feet and ran past the orchestra he’d landed next to for the nearest door.

 

Flying past a few woman, shouting out apologies, he headed for the next nearest door. He needed to find a place to hide! Slamming the door behind him he realized he was trapped. It was a dead end and there was nothing but a table and a few chairs to hide beneath.

 

The door opened behind him. “Fucking finally! I got you!”

 

Viktor blinked and turned around in surprise at that reaction.“Wait. You were trying to kidnap me?”

 

The blonde man glared at him from where he was hunched over trying to catch his breath. “Uh, yeah? What the fuck did you think I was trying to do?”

 

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were simply one of the palace staff trying to stop me from leaving,” Viktor laughed in embarrassment, pulling his hood back to expose his face. “Well, isn’t that perfect! I want to be kidnapped.”

 

Makkachin cooed in surprise at that statement, her pom-pom shooting straight up. “What, kupo?!?!”

 

“Huh?!” The man looked like he’d just been punched in the face.

 

“Well, you see, I was running away when you came chasing after me,” Viktor explained casually, as if it were a perfectly normal thing for him to do.

 

The door burst open again, this time the blonde’s dark-haired companion from before entering. “Yuri! Thank goodness, you got him.”

 

“Hi!” Viktor waved excitedly. “Thanks for kidnapping me!”

 

“Well ain’t this some shit,” the blonde tossed his braid over his back and straightened. “He wanted to be kidnapped.”

 

Viktor waived again. “So who do I owe the pleasure? Yuri, you said? And?”

 

“Otabek,” the other man responded, still staring at Viktor skeptically.

 

“Great! Is the play almost done, because I sort of what to get out of here as soon as possible The palace bard noticed me flying off the tower and is probably telling the king as we speak,” Viktor was smiling, but he could feel the anxiety and nerves in his bones.

 

“Your highness!”

 

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Too late. Georgi must have followed after them on another streamer line. How uncharacteristically brave of him. “We have to hide!”

 

Otabek descended the small set of stairs and pushed aside the table and rug revealing a hidden latch. “This way.” He pulled on the iron ring and waved a hand at Yuri and Viktor to go on ahead of him.

 

Viktor descended down the ladder into the steam room of the ship, the heat hitting him hard. He waited for the other two to make it down, Otabek shutting the hatch behind him before sliding down the ladder and leading them down the pathway. Viktor blindly followed having little other choice. Away from Georgi was all he cared about at the moment. They entered another room that was empty except for three poles in the middle of the room. This was where the actors accessed the stage above.

  
  


Otabek looked at Viktor with a deadpanned face. “How well do you know the play _The Cherry Orchard_?”

 

Oh. Oh dear. Viktor pulled the hood back over his head. “Probably better than you, though my acting skills are a bit lacking.”

 

“You aren’t serious?” Yuri roared, a slight panic to his face. “The entire city will know it’s Viktor! Why don’t we just kill the guy?”

 

“No!” Viktor shouted. “Please, don’t do that. He hasn’t done anything wrong!” He refused to have blood on his hands like this, especially with Georgi. No one was supposed to get hurt.

 

Otabek pulled a lever and the platforms started to descend. “Then we don’t have any other choice. Sounds like they are on the final act.”

 

Viktor stepped on a platform trying to run through the play in his head. Who were they supposed to be? The moment they appeared on stage he could see the confused looks from the other actors on stage, but they didn’t miss a beat, continuing on as if three new additions didn’t suddenly appear from nowhere. One of the other actors directed a line at him and he started to panic.

 

“I-uh-oof!” Something plowed straight into Viktor knocking the feet straight from beneath him. His head landed hard on the ground below and for a moment his world went black.

 

/*/

 

“Sorry, sorry! Oh Gaia I’m so sorry!” Yuuri cringed as he knocked one of the actors down, hopping over the body and almost tripping while doing so. “Stay away from me!” He yelled at the guards. They should have never tried to get closer to the stage!

 

“Yuuri, use your magic!” Phichit shouted at him, pushing one of the guards away from him and scrambling to get behind the mage.

 

Closing his eyes Yuuri conjured up a fire spell and launched it in the direction of the soldiers. Opening one eye to check the damage he realized that his spell hadn’t hit the soldiers at all. Instead, the actor he had knocked over was conscious again and frantically slapping at the sleeve of his white coat. Yuuri’s hands flew to his mouth. “Oh! Oh Gaia! I’m so-,” the hood of the coat fell backwards revealing long silver hair and bright blue eyes. Prince Viktor. Yuuri had just set _Prince Viktor_ on fire!

 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this shit!” One of the on stage actors, tall and blonde, pulled his sword and made to launch for the soldiers when the ship gave a hard jerk sending the entire crew tumbling to the floor.

 

Yuuri tried to get to his feet but was only thrown back down when the ship jerked again and started to lake off from the ground. “Phichit! What do we do!?”

 

“Hold on!” Phichit responded.

 

The airship began to ascend further and Yuuri held on tight, watching as two of the actors tossed the soldiers off the ship. This was bad! So bad! Why was the prince here? Was he being kidnapped?! Oh Gaia, oh Gaia, what had they landed themselves in?!

 

There was a shrill cry from the crowd and Yuuri barely heard the cannons fire before they hit, large chains anchoring themselves to the ship trying to bring it down. Yuuri lost his holding as the ship was tilted forward and he started to fall with a cry. Something warm wrapped around him tightly and stopped his descent, pulling him in close.

 

“I’ve got you!” Viktor assured him.

 

Yuuri gasped, feeling himself turn bright red as he stared at the prince. He was every bit as beautiful as everyone said despite the chaos going on around them. This was absolutely, definitely, not how Yuuri had imagined meeting him.

 

The ship surged forward, levelling back out and breaking free from several of the anchors but in turn losing control and ramming straight into several of the buildings. Yuuri ducked as debri fell all around them, Viktor’s body covering his own protectively. Screams filled his ears and all he could do was stare open wide at the wooden planks of the deck in paralyzed fear.

 

Another cannon was fired with a loud boom. Yuuri flinched bracing for impact but nothing ever hit. Did they miss? Hesitantly opening an eye he waited for the dust to settle. A bright orange burning ball started to glow behind the cloud of smoke and then he saw it: a bomb. It was a creature he’d only read about in books. A circular creature on fire that grew and grew until it exploded and caused mass damage. Did the king realize his son was on this ship?!

 

Phichit crawled over to Yuuri and Viktor frantically. “Yuuri! Your magic! Ice magic can neutralize a bomb! You have to stop it before it blows us all up!”

 

Yuuri shook his head frantically. No. “ I can’t! I can’t, I can’t!”

 

“Of course you can,” Viktor’s smooth and calm voice spoke from his side. “You’re a black mage. Your kind is amazing!”

 

Yuuri only shook his head harder. “I can’t! I’m a terrible mage! I set you on fire!”

 

Viktor chuckled, “You sure did. It was pretty hot.” He winked. The prince of Sankt Petersburg honest to Gaia winked at Yuuri. “You can do it.” His face grew more serious when his eyes glanced over Yuuri’s shoulder at the ever growing monster. “You have to.”

 

Almost choking on his own breath Yuuri start to stand, his knees shaking as he summoned his wooden staff for support and turned to face the monster. It sucked in another round of air growing almost twice its size. The fiery ball was about to explode and take the entire ship down with it.

 

“Yuuri! Hurry!” Phichit shouted, voice full of panic.

 

With a whimper Yuuri focused all his energy through his staff, a starburst of bright white starting to form ice crystals around him. Cool air started to rush down his veins and he felt a power grow in the pit of his stomach. The moment he felt it begin to climax he forced it into his staff, the crystals firing like missiles towards the bomb and exploding into a snowflake like structure just as the bomb began to explode. The ship rocked heavily from the muted explosion, a small chunk of the front of the ship flying into the air.   
  
The bomb was gone and the ship continued on.

 

“You did it!” Phichit laughed, pulling Yuuri into a hug as everything finally began to settle as Sankt Petersburg grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

 

Yuuri wanted to collapse from the overwhelming relief.

 

“Shit! We’re gonna fucking crash!” The blonde from earlier exclaimed, green eyes wide on the horizon.

 

Sure enough, the propellers on the airship were sending streams of smoke behind them no longer functioning as they should. It was slow and steady, but the airship was certainly descending towards the earth below. Yuuri hadn’t done enough to save them.

 

“Here we go!” Phichit cried, a look of determination on his face as he anchored himself down on a broken mast.

 

Viktor extended a hand out towards Yuuri, a brown moogle cowering in the fabric of the hood that had long fallen off his head. “Better hold on tight.”

 

Yuuri felt like crying. Everything he had spent the last year working towards was about to end. He’d never get to tell the prince about his dreams. He’d never get to warn the world about the darkness. No. No...this couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be the end. He didn’t come this far for this to be it. Taking Viktor’s proffered hand he curled in tight against the older prince, both men holding on for dear life as the tip of the trees started to brush the belly of the ship.

 

The moment the ship touched down it sent Yuuri’s head tumbling into darkness from the whiplash. There were no sounds, no smells, no colors. Only darkness that swallowed the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Viktor smiled from ear-to-ear rather than shying from the question. “Well, I have something very important to do.”
> 
> “Like what?” Yuuri scoffed playfully, embarrassed that his own phrase was turned against him. 
> 
> “Experience life,” Viktor responded. “And love. Have you ever been in love, Yuuri?”
> 
> Cheeks turning bright pink Yuuri looked away with a shake of his head. “Ah, n-no.”
> 
> “Well, then sounds like you need to experience love, too! Come on,” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and tugged at him, lifting him up and off the bench to stand. “Let’s go into town! Show me around!”
> 
> “Your Highness, we shouldn’t!” Yuuri argued. “What if someone recognizes you?!”
> 
> “Well they certainly will if you call me Your Highness,” Viktor winked, pulling up the hood of his white robe. “It’s just Viktor, Yuuri. Please. And we’ll be careful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months later....my bad :P But here we are!!!! With an equally as long chapter!

_ Darkness. _

 

_ Everything was dark and cold. Yuuri couldn’t see himself or even feel his own presence in the shadows, but he could feel the bite of the chill. It was the same as it was every other night he dreamt of this. The only color in this void was the white figure suspended in front of his by thick coils of black. _

 

_ Viktor. _

 

_ The beautiful long silver hair was gone, left short against his neck. The blue eyes were dull - nothing like what he saw when the real Viktor had looked at him. Lifeless. Pale lips gasped for air as a hand reached out towards Yuuri. “H-h-help...m-e…” _

 

_ “Viktor!” Yuuri tried to yell, but there was no sound.  _

 

_ The black coils tightened and Viktor’s hand fell. _

 

Yuuri woke with a gasp, eyes flying open as his body shot up to a seated position. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and he panicked, unable to see the person properly without his glasses. His glasses. Where were they? What happened? The ship. Oh, god, the ship! Viktor!

 

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s ok,” a voice hushed him.

 

A tingling rush of warmth coursed through his veins and Yuuri’s heart started to slow and his breaths calmed. No one had ever gotten him to come down that quickly from a panic attack, not even his mother. Squinting his eyes he tried to focus on the white-clad figure in front of him. Just like the person in his dreams. The panic started to grow again. “P-prince Viktor!”

 

“That’s me!” Viktor grinned. “Careful, don’t move too much. You’re still recovering.”

 

It was then he noticed the throbbing pain in his head, hand instinctively reaching for his temple. “W-what happened?”

 

“Well, for starters, you saved everyone,” Viktor began. “You stopped the bomb from killing all of us. After the explosion the ship crashed on the edge of the Evil Forest,” he went on. “We are lucky, I think. Everyone is alive and it doesn’t look like we are far from the edge of the forest. Once everyone has recovered we should be able to make our way out.”

 

Evil Forest? There was absolutely nothing lucky about that at all. “Haven’t you heard the stories?! No one has ever made it out of the Evil Forest alive!”

 

“Where did the stories come from, then?” Viktor winked. “What’s your name? I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure in all the chaos. It’s a true honor to meet a black mage.”

 

“It’s, um, Yuuri,” he responded, pulling his knees up to his chest on the bed. “And there’s nothing special about me.

 

“I disagree,” Viktor countered, a gentle hand on Yuuri’s knee. “No one else can do what you do. But, Yuuri? There’s two of you?”

 

Yuuri frowned at the question, scratching at his head. “Two of me…?”

 

“The actor from the company with the blonde hair,” Viktor explained. “The one that kidnapped me. He said his name was Yuri, too. Are you not with the company?”

 

“No,” Yuuri shook his head. “I...have no idea what’s going on. Phichit and I were just running from the guards who caught us trying to sneak in to see the play. So you really were being kidnapped? Are you in danger?!”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Ah, the street rat. How unfortunate for the both of you then, to get mixed up in my kidnapping like this. I don’t really think I’m in danger, no. At least, no more than everyone else here. I think the other Yuri is just looking for riches and I just so happened to be looking for freedom. It was a mutual kidnapping.”

 

Kidnapping. Mutual. What did that even mean? Why was Viktor trying to leave Sankt Petersburg? “Ah, I’m so confused.”

 

Viktor laughed, and Yuuri thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “Perhaps you should rest some more, no?”

 

“Rest,  _ kupo! _ ”

 

Yuuri gasped in delight as a brown moogle peeked out from Viktor’s hood. “A moogle!” It had been so long since he had seen one of the creatures. They were far more common on this side of the land than where Hasetsu was located. 

 

“Do you like moogles?!” Viktor questioned with sparkling eyes. “This is Makkachin!”

 

“I love moogles!” Yuuri held out his hands and Makkachin flew to him. “I...used to have one. His name was Vicchan. He looked a lot like Makkachin but was smaller.”  Biting at his lower lip sadly he lowered his gaze. “He died.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Yuuri,” Viktor frowned. Makkachin let out a sad noise of sympathy. 

 

Shaking his head Yuuri gave Makkachin a pat on the head. “It’s ok. It’s been a while.” It had been an accident. One of the village’s children had given Vicchan a nut, thinking it was a Kupo Nut. They were not sure what it was, but it was not that. Vicchan had died only hours after consuming the nut. 

 

There was a moment of awkward silence where neither of them spoke, Yuuri doing his best to avoid it by focusing on Makkachin. Eventually Viktor stood off the bed. “Well, there are other people that I need to check up on. Being the only white mage is busy work! I know Phichit was worried about you. Makkachin, why don’t you stay with Yuuri and keep him company?”

 

“ _ Kupo _ !”

 

Makkachin settled on Yuuri’s shoulder and the mage reached for his hat, pulling it down onto his black hair and slowly standing. Viktor remained in the door silently, making sure Yuuri was steady on his two feet before stepping away. Even without his glasses, Yuuri could tell the ship was a mess. There was debris everywhere and holes in the structure. It was a miracle no one was killed in the crash. 

 

Not two steps out of the room, Yuuri’s boot caught on something and he was tumbling forward into the ground face first. Someone laughed.

 

“Well, isn’t this sort of familiar?” Phichit asked as he helped Yuuri to his feet and handed him his hat. “Did you not see the big pile of rubble there?”

 

“No,” Yuuri muttered, Makkachin settling back on his shoulder as he put his hat back on. “I can’t see. I lost my glasses in the crash.”

 

“This should help with that,” a feminine voice said before Yuuri found something being shoved up on his nose to his face. Suddenly, he could see the red-headed woman clearly. “I found your broken ones and made some new glass for you.”

 

Blinking, Yuuri pulled the frames off just enough to inspect what the woman had made. “H-how did you make them?”

 

“Ah, I’m more than just a great actress,” she winked. “The name is Mila, and I sometimes dabble in a little alchemy. You’re the other Yuuri, huh? You’re a lot cuter!”

 

“Shut your mouth, you old hag!”

 

Yuuri jumped at the harsh voice, looking at it’s owner and recognizing the blonde man from the theater crew. So that was Yuri? The prince’s kidnapper. Mila laughed beside him, not bothered by the insult at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Yuri bringing him into a tight hug which he did not seem to appreciate at all. “Um, hello.”

 

Yuri shoved Mila off and scowled at Yuuri. “Tch. A black mage, huh? I expected something a lot more...impressive.”

 

“Hey!” Phichit frowned. “I certainly don’t see anything impressive about you!”

 

Yuuri cringed, grabbing at his arm as he lowered his gaze to the floor. He wasn’t very impressive, that much he knew. Back in the village, the other kids his age used to always mock him about his anxiety. Minako, his mentor, would always tell him that he had all the skills in the world, but here he was…

 

Mila flicked Yuri’s ear. “Don’t be so mean, Yura. Without him we would probably all be dead instead of stranded. As this ship’s captain, why don’t you worry about getting us out of here instead of insulting people, huh?”

 

“Yura.” 

 

All eyes turned to the new voice, low and husky. Vaguely, Yuuri remembered seeing this dark-haired man before, but now he looked different. He was not dressed in the play attire but rather dark armor with a horse crest. The crest of the Dark Horses of Almaty. A dark knight. Yuuri couldn’t help but look at him in awe. What was he doing here?

 

“I’m going out to scout. Come with me.” It was more of a command from the knight than a request. Yuri didn’t argue, though, giving Yuuri one last side-eye before following past the rubble towards the hole that lead outside. 

 

“Wow, who was that?” Phichit asked Mila.

 

“Otabek,” Mila answered. “And yes, he’s always like that. Since you boys aren’t doing anything, why don’t you help me make some more potions so that our handsome prince doesn’t exhaust himself healing the wounded?”

 

Yuuri didn’t bother saying no. Phichit was rather excited to learn something new and provide help. It was Yuuri, though, that Mila instructed to take their freshly made potions to Viktor. Yuuri still hadn’t gotten the courage to say anything to the prince about his whole reason for coming to Sankt Petersburg, and he still hadn’t gotten used to being in such close proximity to royalty. It also didn’t help that Viktor kept looking at him. 

 

“They need something warm to eat,” Viktor mentioned as he finished patching up the last patient. “We all do. Can you cook? I’m afraid I cannot.”

 

With a nod, Yuuri answered, “Yes...well enough.”

 

“Great!” Viktor beamed. “I’ll look around the ship for any food we can use while you start a fire.”

 

A fire? But that would mean he has to go outside. In the Evil Forest. “Um-,” Viktor was already gone. Sighing, Yuuri hung his head and trudged out to the opening. “I can do this. It’s fine. I don’t have to go far.”

 

Phichit suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, it’s fine. I’ll come with you. I’m pretty good at scavenging things up for food. There’s got to be some berries or mushrooms we can use. Or maybe an animal.”

 

Even though he’d only known Phichit for a short time, he already felt such at ease around him. Feeling a slight boost in his confidence, Yuuri let Phichit guide him outside and he set to work on gathering some sticks for his fire. Without the immediate threat of danger it was easy for him to cast a simple fire spell. Phichit returned with a few birds - how he managed to get them, Yuuri didn’t bother asking - mushrooms, and herbs. He dropped them off and then went back to fetch more, knowing they’d likely need another round. 

 

The stew was just about finished when Yuuri heard a rustle in the bushes, immediately jumping away from the cooking pot. Otabek and Yuri appeared, both with a mix of blood and a dark liquid on their clothes and skin. 

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri questioned. “Should I get the prince?”

 

“We’re fine,” Yuri snapped, ignoring Yuuri as he walked past. 

 

Otabek stopped instead. “We’re fine. It’s more from the monsters than from us. I think we were able to clear the way substantially. It’s less than an hour’s trek from here to the edge of the forest. The sooner we can be on our way, the better, before more monsters try to come back. Do you know if the wounded are able to travel yet?”

 

Yuuri was unable to respond, a crash and the sound of raised voices suddenly capturing everyone’s attention.

 

“Heathen!” A voice shouted, and Yuuri recognized the man chasing Yuri out of the crashed ship from the play. The robes he wore were of the servants of the castle. “You have not only kidnapped the prince of Sankt Petersburg but put his very life in danger! You will return us all to the castle at once and answer for what you have done!”

 

“Fuck you, bard!” Yuri scowled, hiding behind Otabek.

 

Viktor was chasing after the man, grabbing at his collar. “Georgi, please! You are still ill and need to rest!”

 

“I will no-,” Georgi doubled over, covering his mouth. 

 

Rubbing his back, a small light illuminated Viktor’s palm and flashed through the bard’s body. “Georgi, please. Sit down by the fire and get some food in you, if you can. Just the broth if that’s all you can stomach.”

 

“But Your Highness, we must-,” Georgi’s face contorted into a wince and he was silenced. Viktor instead led him to the fire and helped him sit next to Yuuri.

 

“Sorry,” Viktor apologized to Yuri. “Georgi is only doing his job.”

 

“And what’s that?” Yuri scowled. “Being an annoying rat?”

 

Georgi looked like he was about to protest, but was unable to as another rush of nausea came over him. Grabbing a small tree stub he had hollowed out Yuuri poured a cup of broth into the bowl and handed it to the other man who accepted it gratefully.

 

“Are you part of the theater company as well?” Georgi asked, a threatening bite to his question.

 

Yuuri shook his head silently.

 

“Oh...well, then, ok.” Slowly, Georgi attempted to sip at the broth. “Oh, this is quite good…”

 

“Your Highness,” Otabek spoke up. “How do the injured fare? Yuri and I have cleared a path through the forest. We need to make the trip as soon as we can.”

 

With an understanding sigh Viktor nodded. “A few could still use some more rest, but I understand the urgency. Let us get some food in everyone and then we can make the trek. Please, eat yourselves.”

 

Yuuri poured another bowl and offered it to Yuri. The blonde simply scoffed and walked off. Yuuri’s insecurities latched onto that and grew heavier as he clenched his jaw in disappointment. 

 

“Could I get a bowl?” 

 

Looking up Yuuri saw Otabek taking an exhausted seat on a log with a soft smile on his face. Yuuri extended the bowl to him and felt relief when the knight began to slurp it down vigorously. “I-is it decent? I’m afraid I didn’t have much to work with.”

 

Otabek’s eyes were bright with honesty. “It’s amazing. I was quite hungry after all that work. Perhaps if there is more after everyone eats I will have another bowl.”

 

Yuuri smiled brightly, taking the empty bowl from Otabek and setting it aside. “Ah, I’m glad. My mom taught me how to cook. She always was able to make something from anything.” They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, Otabek getting comfortable in his position. The horse emblem caught Yuuri’s eyes. “Are...are you a member of the Dark Horses of Almaty?” Dark knights were said to have a powerful magic that fed on the darkness and pain of others allowing them to have an unrivaled strength. 

 

Any sparkle or warmth to Otabek vanished within an instant. “Not anymore.”

 

With a small whimper Yuuri swallowed the lump of regret in his throat from asking the question. A sore subject he hadn’t meant to bring up. In an attempt at an offer of solidarity Yuuri poured Otabek another bowl of stew and offered up the bowl. “Phichit is out getting more ingredients. We’ll have plenty.”

 

Otabek accepted it.

 

Phichit returned with more ingredients, and Yuuri got to work as Viktor started to come back and forth with various items he had found in the rubble to act as bowls for the rest of the crew. For a while, Yuuri seemed to forget their plight in the middle of the Evil Forest, reminded of the times he’d spend around the fire with his childhood friend Yuuko. Otabek eventually retreated back to the ship and it left Yuuri and Phichit to finally eat themselves.

 

“Have you talked to the prince, yet?” Phichit asked, taking a big bite of bird meat from the stew.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No...There really hasn’t been a time for it.”

 

“Um, you said your dreams were about him shrouded in darkness, right? Well, we’re stranded in the Evil Forest beneath the dark mist. That sort of sounds like your vision,” Phichit mentioned.

 

No. It wasn’t a mist sort of darkness. It was...something else. “So you believe me, then?”

 

“I never said I didn’t,” the street rat argued.

 

“I’ll...worry about it when we make it out of the forest,” Yuuri decided. There was no use worrying about it now. There was no way Viktor - or anyone else - would be as believing as Phichit. His own family had even thought he was crazy. 

 

“We leave within the hour,” Otabek eventually came back out to say. 

 

Yuuri only nodded, putting out the fire with the leftover broth and cleaning up even though they weren’t taking any of the supplies with them. Habit, he guessed. Slowly, the other members of the crew started to trickle out with whatever small packs they could put together and knives or swords they could find for defense. It was a reminder of just where they were.

 

As they were led through the forest by Otabek and Yuri, Yuuri could see trails of the monsters that they must have killed. There were so many of them and it really brought home how powerful these two men were. Why resort to kidnapping and thievery, then? Surely they could find employment for their skill. 

 

A strange high-pitched sound had Yuuri’s head suddenly whipping around and his body coming to a full halt. “What was that?”

 

Yuri’s eyes darted through the trees while he drew his blades. “Beka.”

 

“I see it,” the dark knight replied, drawing his own sword. 

 

With a fearful breath Yuuri took a step back, his boot stepping on a branch that made a loud cracking noise. A loud scream rang in his ear and he was being swept from his feet by several vines wrapped around his feet. A larger plant like monster with teeth was pulling him in. Yuuri screamed as chaos erupted around him, his hands tugging at the vines that wouldn’t unwind from his legs. 

 

“Yuuri! Your magic!”

 

Grabbing hold of one of the vines Yuuri let his magic flow through his fingers setting the monster ablaze. It screamed, releasing Yuuri immediately, and ran away as the flames on it grew. Scrambling back and away Yuuri felt a pair of hands beneath his armpits help hoist him up. It was Phichit, pulling him back and into the huddled circle they’d created. Otabek and Yuri were facing off a monster that looked like the one that had grabbed Yuuri, only three times the size.

 

“Yuuri, these things are made of the forest’s green,” Phichit said. “They burn. Your fire is really effective! You’ve gotta help them!”

 

Yuuri panicked with so much pressure put on him. Instead of flinging the fireball at the monster it headed for Yuri. Closing his eyes Yuuri prepared for the worst. There was no screaming. No panicking. There was an eerie silence. Slowly, Yuuri cracked an eye and then opened them both in awe. Yuri had caught the flame with his dagger, the blade lit like a torch.

 

“Whoa,” Yuri breathed before his green eyes went dark in determination. “Suck on this!” Lunging right at the plant-like monster with no hesitation Yuri sliced and diced, the creature quickly catching flame and shriveling into black dust. The forest went silent again.

 

“Yuuri! That was awesome!” Phichit jumped in excitement.

 

The flame was snuffed out from Yuri’s blades and the thief darted straight for Yuuri. “How? How did you do that?”

 

“Um...it was an accident,” Yuuri confused. He’d panicked and messed up. Like always. 

 

“That. Was. So cool,” Yuri breathed. “Can you do it again? Could you do it to Beka’s blade?”

 

Mila hummed in delight. “Not so unimpressive after all, huh?”

 

A pair of arms wrapped around Yuuri’s torso from behind, the black mage tensing up immediately. “Wow,” Viktor’s voice breathed into his ear. “Once again you’re saving us. I think there’s something special about you after all.”

 

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine and he weaseled his way out of Viktor’s grasp. “U-um, it was nothing. I’m just glad everyone is ok.”

 

“Master Yuuri, that was amazing!” Georgi’s eyes lit up in awe. Yuuri felt immediately uncomfortable at the use of the words Master. “Such power!”

 

“We need to pick up the pace,” Otabek instructed as he sheathed his sword. “We’re almost there. They won’t chase us past the forest’s edge.”

 

The thought of almost being out was enough to make even the wounded have the courage and will to move faster through the trees. Legs moved into an all out jog the moment light peeked through the dark leaves. They continued even after their boots hit the ground outside the barrier wanting to put plenty of distance between them and the forest.

 

“We were lucky,” Otabek wiped at his brow. “If we had crashed deeper in the forest…”

 

“Well, we didn’t,” Yuri jabbed a soft fist against Otabek’s chest across his heart. “But, we’re still in the middle of nowhere. We need to find a town.”

 

“I’ll stay with the wounded,” Mila spoke up. “We’re out of the forest, so most of the danger has passed. Some of them could use a day or two extra to rest. I know we still need to get above the dark mist, but I think we can survive. Get the prince to safety.”

 

“Are you certain?” Otabek asked. “One of us could stay behind with you.”

 

Mile waved him off, cocking a hip with a wink. “This girl can handle herself just fine, don’t you boys worry.”

 

“There’s a cave to the north of here, if I recall,” Otabek mentioned. “It should take us above the dark mist. From there we can try and find a town and a way to a ship.”

 

“And back to Sankt Petersburg,” Georgi piped up determined.

 

“Like hell,” Yuri scowled. “The king would have my head as soon as I returned.”

 

“As he should!” Georgi responded.

 

Viktor placed a hand on the bard’s shoulder. “Georgi, I’ve already told you I am not going back. You should stay here with Mila and the others. You still aren’t fully recovered.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Georgi shouted, appalled at the notion. “The king would have  _ my _ head if I were to leave you with these scoundrels.”

 

“And not one person would cry about it,” Yuri huffed.

 

Phichit rolled his eyes and groaned loudly next to Yuuri. “Ok, why don’t we all just sleep on it? It’s getting dark anyways and people are exhausted. We have good shelter here against those rocks. Let’s use it.”

 

“I’m not tired,” Yuri snapped, crossing his arms.

 

Otabek slapped him on the shoulder. “Good, then you can take first watch. Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri nodded, immediately knowing that Otabek was asking about a fire. It was such a small thing, and most would likely find it irritating that they were only useful for starting a fire, but Yuuri took a small pride in it. Being useful at anything was good for him.

 

“Why don’t you take a first shift to sleep, too?” Phichit suggested to Yuuri after the fire was built and roaring. “You’ve been working hard.”

 

“I haven’t done anything,” Yuuri argued. Nothing except start two fires and cook. Mundane tasks, really. Everyone else had been off fighting monsters or curing the injured. 

 

Phichit frowned heavily at him. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You totally kicked ass in the forest.”

 

No, he got scared and just had a happy accident. But, Phichit clearly wasn’t going to accept anything Yuuri said so he didn’t bother. Instead, he rolled out a tattered blanket and curled up on his side staring at the fire as darkness began to fall on them. As the last light started to go out, Makkachin landed at his side and curled up by his feet.

 

“She really likes you,” Viktor mentioned quietly as he rolled out his own blanket. 

 

Yuuri bit at his lower lip nervously. “I’m sorry.”

 

Viktor chuckled and cocked his head, “What for? She is usually never like this, so it must mean you are something special if she wants to sleep with you like that.”

 

“I’m not-,”

 

“Anything special. Yes, so you’ve said,” Viktor sighed, propping his head up as he rolled onto his side to face Yuuri. He had discarded his white robe to make into a pillow showing off the blue top with the fabric cut like feathers. “And as I’ve said, I respectfully disagree. Not only are you talented in magic, but in the kitchen as well.”

 

“W-what?” Yuuri stuttered in surprise. “It was just a simple stew. Nothing like what you eat at the castle.”

 

“Exactly,” Viktor agreed. “That’s why I liked it so much.” Pulling the other half of the blanket up and over his side the prince sighed pleasantly. “Wow. So much adventure and I’ve only been gone a couple of days! I wonder if they’ll all be like this?”

 

Yuuri prayed they were not. They did not continue their conversation, the prince lowering his head and slowly allowing his eyes to close as he watched the fire. Yuuri couldn’t help but watch as it happened. It was enough to lull himself into a pleasant sleep void of dreams.

 

They woke early the next morning, leaving Mila and the wounded behind as previously agreed. Much to Yuri’s annoyance and against Viktor’s orders, Georgi followed along. The monsters they encountered were thankfully few and Yuuri was allowed to take a back-seat while Yuri and Otabek held competitions among themselves in battle. Occasionally, Yuuri was asked to experiment with his magic and replicate his earlier doings. He found he was rather successful at it, happier to take a passive role in the fight. 

 

Despite that passive role, Yuuri found his feet dragging by the time they reached the mouth of the cavern. Phichit had to all but push and pull him as they climbed the rocky staircases, the chill of the dark air freezing his bones. When they reached a tall waterfall created by a lake that ran through the cave, Yuuri felt like giving up at the climb until he saw a peek of sunlight at the top. With a renewed vigor Yuuri led the pack up the final climb, sunlight finally hitting his face with a gush of wind. 

 

Down below, as clear as day, was a village.

 

/*/

 

Yakov’s nostrils flared as he watched the theater ship continue to fly away from the palace and the city. Somehow, those bandits had made a fool of him and his kingdom. Worse, Viktor had made a fool of him. How had he not seen this coming? “Vitya, the fool. I thought I had taught you better than this.”

 

“Your Majesty.”

 

Yakov turned his head watching as the general of his army walked down to his throne on the balcony and bowed. “Anya. Is it still here?”

 

Anya looked up with her one good eye, the other covered by an armored headband. “No, your Majesty. Prince Viktor has taken the royal rings with him.”

 

With a loud curse Yakov slammed his fist down into the arm of the throne. “Damn! Vitya, you have no idea what you’ve done, you stupid child.”

 

“Your Majesty, my soldiers are ready to pursue at your order,” Anya spoke, her fist over her heart in salute.

 

“No,” Yakov lifted a hand in dismissal. “Where are the twins?”

 

“Right here, Your Majesty!”

 

“Here we are!”

 

A man and a woman descended on either side, both meeting in front of Yakov and bowing low. Their skin was a dark olive complementing the violets of their matching eyes. While the male had a lighter set of hair, the woman’s was a long and silky raven catching the light just so. 

 

“Michele. Sara. Is the prototype ready?” Yakov did not divert his gaze from the scene ahead to acknowledge the twins, unable to look away as his adopted son vanished on the horizon.

 

“It’s ready, Your Majesty,” they responded in unison, both bowing. 

 

“Good. Deploy it,” Yakov instructed. “And I want Viktor brought back to me alive.”

 

“And the others?” Michele questioned.

 

Yakov’s stare darkened. “Kill them all.”

 

/*/

 

Yuuri woke with a start, but he made sure not to move from his curled up position on the bed. What a strange dream. This felt far more real than anything he had ever dreamt before. The king out to kill them...there was simply no way. The people loved the king and he had been nothing but kind to them. 

 

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

 

Damn. He had hoped that he could pretend he was still asleep. Reaching for his glasses he slipped them on and sat up in the bed. The room they had gotten at the village’s inn was empty except for Viktor and Makkachin. Of course, being alone with the prince - again - only stirred his anxiety. “Just a bad dream,” he answered. Viktor frowned, not convinced, so Yuuri deflected. “Where is everyone?”

 

“Gathering supplies from the town and trying to find when a ship might be docking,” Viktor explained. “Georgi insisted I stay here saying that a prince had no business among commoners.” Viktor frowned, lips pursed in a pout. “I’ve never seen a town like this. It’s so...small. And quiet. Is Hasetsu like this? I’ve only ever read about it in books, but never much.”

 

Yuuri quietly got up from the bed and walked over to window nook, taking a seat on the bench and looking out the brightly colored glass. The mention of his home caused a pang in his heart. Hasetsu was such a small little village on the opposite end of the continent that it was so rarely mentioned. Despite being the only home of black mages, it never drew much attention. “Sort of. It’s a little bigger and by the ocean, but it’s just as peaceful. We’re fishermen rather than farmers. I...miss it. The ocean is so beautiful and the cherry blossom trees would be starting to bloom right now. The petals are a bright pink and they fall like rain.”

 

Viktor didn’t say anything for a moment, and Yuuri didn’t think much of it. He continued to look out the window, pretending the pink portion of the glass were the very sakura trees he spoke of just seconds prior.  Then, Viktor was joining Yuuri by the window closing his eyes briefly as the sun hit his pale skin. “Why did you leave Hasetsu to come to Sankt Petersburg? It sounds like you miss it very much and black mages are hardly seen anywhere out in the world.”

 

A flash of heat built up within him, fear of telling Viktor the truth. The closer he got to saying something the harder it became and the more he wanted to delay the confession. This moment would be perfect. They were alone, but...he couldn’t find the words. “I guess...I had something really important I had to do.”

 

“Ah,” Viktor smiled sadly. “I suppose if your business was in Sankt Petersburg then perhaps my charade has ruined it. For that, I am very sorry. Will you try and return? It’s likely that the guards will be looking for you.”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “My business  _ was _ in Sankt Petersburg.” Viktor looked like he wanted to question him, but the mage refused to allow the prince to pry any further. “Why did you want to leave Sankt Petersburg?” Yuuri asked, keeping him from prying. At least before, Yuuri could feel sure that Viktor would be safe and protected from the impending darkness within the castle walls. Now, Viktor was out in the open exposed to everything - including whatever evil haunted Yuuri’s dreams. 

 

Surprisingly, Viktor smiled from ear-to-ear rather than shying from the question. “Well, I have something very important to do.”

 

“Like what?” Yuuri scoffed playfully, embarrassed that his own phrase was turned against him. 

 

“Experience life,” Viktor responded. “And love. Have you ever been in love, Yuuri?”

 

Cheeks turning bright pink Yuuri looked away with a shake of his head. “Ah, n-no.”

 

“Well, then sounds like you need to experience love, too! Come on,” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and tugged at him, lifting him up and off the bench to stand. “Let’s go into town! Show me around!”

 

“Your Highness, we shouldn’t!” Yuuri argued. “What if someone recognizes you?!”

 

“Well they certainly will if you call me Your Highness,” Viktor winked, pulling up the hood of his white robe. “It’s just Viktor, Yuuri. Please. And we’ll be careful!”

 

“Yuuri right,  _ kupo _ !” Makkachin muttered, fluttering her wings angrily.

 

Viktor stuck at his tongue at her. “Oh hush, Georgi!”

 

With a sigh Yuuri conceded, reaching for his hat and allowing himself to be dragged out of the room through the lobby and then outside. The sky was a perfect shade of blue with not a cloud to be found. There was a slight breeze, the temperature comfortable even in his heavy mage garb. “Viktor, I’ve never been here. It’s not like I can give you a tour.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to discover it together,” Viktor answered excitedly. “Come on, let’s go in here first!”  Viktor tugged at Yuuri’s hand again and dragged him into a small brick building with a straw roof.

 

“Hello! Welcome!” A young woman greeted them with a smile. “Is there anything I can help you find?”

 

“Ah, just looking,” Yuuri answered before Viktor could say anything. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” she responded, returning to a book that was on her counter. 

 

Viktor picked up a bracer and looked it over. “Yuuri, what’s this?” He put it down and picked up a colorful feather pin. “What about this?”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri hissed, grabbing for the pin. “These items may look ordinary but are usually enchanted. Don’t touch anything.”

 

Apologetically, Viktor quickly put the feather back down. “Ah, of course...sorry.”

 

Yuuri noticed a white and blue feathered pin that was next to the orange one Viktor had been messing with and tapped a finger against his lips. “Hmm...you’ve never played around with accessories to help your white magic? Your magic is just as much as a gift as mine. There are ways to enhance it using items like this.”

 

Curiously, Viktor leaned forward, not touching the pin but looking it over. “Really? No one in the castle has any experience with magic, so I didn’t really have much in the ways of a tutor.”

 

“Hmm, maybe we could start with something simple.” Yuuri carefully inspected several items from hairpins to pendants, all that had a different sort of spell to enhance an ability. This was one thing Yuuri had always been fairly good at, so he took his time in trying to find the perfect item. Finding a brooch that looked promising, Yuuri turned around and suddenly realized the prince was no longer at his side. “Eh? Viktor? Where-” a cloth was placed over his mouth and he was being dragged backwards.

 

“This one looks human! Are you sure?”

 

“He’s a black mage! Has to be! Real ones don’t come all the way out here from Hasetsu!”

 

Yuuri tried to scream, thrashing out wildly trying to get free. Out of desperation he felt his hands grow hot trying to summon his magic, but it was too late. His eyes shut and his body went limp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @kashoku-sinpai


End file.
